neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Baudin
Isn't Evil Baudin Redundant? Steven was just as evil, the only difference was that he limited himself by the law, whereas Season 7 Baudin viewed his word as the law. While Baudin Dommilan is arguably evil himself, even he opposes some illithid taking on his form for use in his unknown but malevolent plans. This page describes the illithid who disguised himself as Baudin Dommilan, the former leader of The Company, during Season Seven. He was, in truth, a spy for Revolutionary Baldur. He was a player character for part of this time, and thus his PC profile is also presented here. Upon discovering that they had been deceived, the party nicknamed him Fauxdin. He is also known by the codename of Checkmate. Baudin Dommilan in The Throne of Discord How Fauxdin Perceived Himself The industrious child of Malvont's slums, Baudin Dommilan reigned supreme amongst the scam artists, scientologists and general assholes. Known for using his powers to try and control Ethan of Malvont, as well as becoming angry enough to walk off the plane of existence, the "new" Baudin is a complete opportunist, with an penchant for women, get rich quick schemes, and encouraging terrible ideas. (note: "Hit her with your penis, Kruglor!") While not the Lawful Evil man he was before, Baudin Dommilan has returned in season 7 of Eon with three sanity points and a multitude of new ideas. His Time with the Party "New" Baudin appeared in Season Seven, accompanying Fab Dick via Travel by Plants. Fab Dick claimed that his memory had been modified and that he could not remember how they met; he has agreed to allow Tobo to look inside his head for the information once the party reaches Port Brogan. Given that they arrived via Travel by Plants and that a well-known crow was watching the party soon after, the party suspects that the Circle of the True may be involved. Fauxdin was kind of batshit when he showed up, and after a joyride on the Dimension Die with Kruglor, became even crazier. While he had a strong sense of self and fervently believed himself to be Baudin, he was almost nothing like the Baudin that Ethan, his former lieutenant, remembered. Baudin had been charismatic, lawful, and fairly smart. Fauxdin was abrasive, chaotic, and displayed crude and poor judgment, such as when he encouraged Kruglor to rape Poetry. He claimed to have spent time on the Plane of Negative Energy, though he did not remember ever telling Ethan that he'd met Pyotar Umarov on that plane. When Ethan asked him what the Control Undead had been all about, Fauxdin waved it off and offered no explanation for how a cleric-rogue had managed that. Given this, he may have simply been acting on what Ethan had told him, and actually had no idea that Ethan and Baudin had met again previously. Fauxdin's deception was accepted, and he returned to the party. Among other equipment, this Baudin was carrying a powerful negative energy rapier, a book on aberrations, and a piece of The Amulet. He expressed no interest in reclaiming control over the company, and occasionally even proved himself a decent teammate. He adventured with them until he was rescued by Marcus Fairlan after receiving a fatal wound from Tyro Avampour in the Ruins of Eldergrin. His true purpose had been to try to obtain one or more of the Frozen Fates hidden under the Ruins of Eldergrin. In retrospect, Ethan and Ashra, the only two people remaining in the party who had known Baudin, kind of facepalmed that they didn't figure out that this chaotic douchebag (not to be confused with the man of that alignment) was not actually Baudin Dommilan. It was a really good disguise, okay. He even looked like Baudin in a Mirror of True Seeing, though that could have just been Olidammara trolling the party. Fauxdin had been in possession of part of the amulet of St. Cuthbert, which had initially been a possession of the true Baudin Dommilan. It is unknown how he took this from Baudin, though the seven years of planeswalking and initially being trapped on the Negative Energy Plane with Pyotar Umarov might have been involved. After His Departure After being rescued by Marcus in late November of 1442, Fauxdin went around the Northern Continent looking for a Frozen Fate and making deals to ensure his political support once he had taken control of Baldur. While he appeared to be an agent acting on behalf of Grax, his motivations ultimately proved to be far more self-serving. He first made a deal with Barron Ganth, the dictator of Goneril, wherein Ganth would receive permanent legal control over the disputed area of King's Reach, as well as the absolute destruction of Grax's revolution. In exchange, Ganth would give Point North to Fauxdin as a territory and acknowledge Baudin as ruler of Baldur. He also made a deal with Janadan Vishnu, who was an old friend of Baudin's. In exchange for Vishnu arranging the assassination of Edmund Vargus, the overthrown President of Baldur, Fauxdin would give Point North to Vishnu and allow Vishnu complete control over the Baldur City Tournament. He was still convinced that he was Baudin Dommilan, and treated with both men as such. Vishnu has never commented on this deception, whereas Ganth was openly pissed the fuck off and thus began taking serious precautions against being fooled again. (Goddamnit, Fauxdin.) what the shit. I remember my deal, and it did not include giving vishnu point north in any way. you douche. don't ever add in questionable deals in my name. I don't care if you add personal opinions, but i take personal offense when bad deals are attributed to me. - Allison Fauxdin also hired three special ops teams, including the Dread Pirate Lucy and his crew, to go find him a Frozen Fate. Lucy did just that, and rumor had it that he obtained this fate from the mythical city of Ravinia. As Fauxdin launched a brutal attack on Point North in December of 1442 and the Frozen Fate under Point North subsequently disappeared, it is more likely that Lucy somehow obtained this Fate. Lucy was not involved in Fauxdin's attack on Point North, but he is not well-regarded in that area simply because he is a pirate. This incident may also be connected to Warehouse H, which is a warehouse in Alphabet City belonging to Marcus Fairlan that was full of Futurium rather than wall-to-wall drugs. Fauxdin returned to Baldur City ahead of Lucy and his crew and began to make preparations for a coup d'etat. While the combined efforts of Tyro Avampour and Ethan of Malvont had robbed him of one activation key, he still had another, fancier amulet. He banded together with Marcus Fairlan to enact a daring plan that would overthrow Grax, end the Revolution, and send Baldur into such a state of ruin that he would have no trouble becoming the king of what little remained. In early February of 1443, Fauxdin and Marcus called all of the Baldur troops to Syscian's Tower in Baldur City to hear a speech. Given the recent loss in Malvont and the ongoing struggle for territory with Goneril, they promised to revitalize the spirit of the troops. Rumor also had it that they planned to show off a powerful artifact. By the time the speech started, Fauxdin and Marcus had established themselves and the Fate at the top of Syscian's Tower, along with a small army of bards and mephits to defend them. Unfortunately for them, not only did they (or, at least, Fauxdin) not actually know how to open a Frozen Fate (read your history, guys), but Shadowwing, Inc. had just arrived in Baldur and were picking up all the latest rumors. Ethan of Malvont realized that a Frozen Fate had been brought to Baldur City, and it didn't take too much guesswork to figure out that this speech was just an excuse to bring everyone to ground zero. He and the rest of Shadowwing, Inc. tagged along with another counterrevolutionary faction, who had merely intended to blow up Syscian's Tower to mess with the speech. A desperation maneuver on Ethan's part brought Barron Ganth and Tyro Avampour in to witness the fireworks as well. Then everything went to hell. His Discovery During the showdown at Syscian's Tower in Baldur City over a Frozen Fate, Baudin Dommilan teleported into the tower next to Ethan and Tyro. While he looked a bit frazzled, he resembled his self prior to the incident at The Hall of Many Things far more than he did the barely-sane man who had appeared at the Ruins of Eldergrin. Tyro and Ethan quickly tested him by asking if he would have cast Grease on the stairs leading up to the top of the tower where the Fate's magic was being worked. When Baudin stared at them like they were idiots and said, "Of course," they both high-fived him and welcomed him back. This truce lasted for about five minutes, but it was pretty awesome. A few seconds later, at the top of the tower, Herr Doctor hit Fauxdin with a disintegration ray. Part of his face peeled away, revealing the tentacles of a mindflayer. This mindflayer was inside the shell of Baudin Dommilan, but had somehow managed to modify his own memory so thoroughly that he believed fervently that he was Baudin, to the extent that he took on the physical attributes of Baudin. This may have been a high level transformation spell. It also may have been a memory modification of the same power that a Motherbrain could administer, or otherwise of the power it would have taken to destroy and rewrite Ethan's memories. Shortly after being revealed, Ashra used the power of Time Stop to throw him off of the tower. Fauxdin barely survived the fall, and used Dimension Door to escape the immediate vicinity. The party initially assumed that the mind flayer was Grax; as only one tentacle was revealed, no one got a chance to see his face. However, it later seemed far more likely that he was a fourth mind flayer that no one knew was still on the Prime Material Plane. Checkmate Fauxdin's true identity was revealed during the battle in Baldur City. Later information from a letter from Supreme Dictator Grax to Marcus Fairlan indicated that he had been a known spy sent to the Ruins of Eldergrin to join Shadowwing and "Ethan Elan". In addition to looking for a Fate, he may have also been after a divine portfolio. Grax indicated in a letter to Marcus Fairlan that he had an operative within the party, codenamed Checkmate. Anahita has confirmed that Fauxdin was "Checkmate." The party has not seen or heard of Checkmate since the Ruin of Baldur and Vargus's restoration to power, but they are finding it awfully suspicious that Vargus's speeches have started to sound like those of a very well-known illithid... Category:Villains Category:NPCs Category:Political Figures Category:Player Characters